James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 1
Here is part one of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Transcript *(the scene opens with James Graham Productions Presenting... The Sixth Movie Spoof, introducing: Rayman Pan in James Graham's Style. The cast video plays and starts with The Second Star To The Right Song by Disney's On The Record playing) *Cast: *Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling *Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling *Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling *Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee *Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Lost Boys played by: *Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs *Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins *Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby *Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling *Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew *Chorus: The Second Star to The Right, Shines in The Night for You. To Tell You That The Dream You Planned, Really Can Come True. The Second Star to The Right, Shines with A Light So Rare. And If It's Neverland You Need, Its Light Will Lead You There. *Female Singer: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, So We'll Know Where You Are. Gleaming in The Skies Above, Lead Us to The Land We Dream of... *Chorus: And When Our Journey Is Through, Each Time We Say Good Night. We'll Thank The Little Star That Shines, The Second from The Right. Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts